File talk:11.jpg
This is an Ok picture,despitte the elevated levels of ejaculant. Mr.Wolf 15:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) She was enjoying herself. Lord Spoonfield III 15:51, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::That explains the way the hand looks. Mr.Wolf 15:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Is that some on her mouth? If so, she's rather talented... Lord Spoonfield III 15:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :;WHat species is she?That might explain it. Mr.Wolf 15:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::She looks canine. Goodbye species barrier, eh Wolf? Nitty 15:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::gee great,biggest ho in the planet belongs to my species group,get the bozar. Mr.Wolf 16:00, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::A whore? Look at her! So lonely, using her paws... why don't you show her a good time? Nitty 16:01, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Id rather shove a bozar down my throat and put it on full auto. Mr.Wolf 16:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::No you wouldn't. Nitty 16:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Exactly,because i value my life,but my dignity would go out the window by fucking this sluttish canine whore. Mr.Wolf 16:04, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Why would a whore HAVE to go by herself, when she could go out and get PAID for it? Lord Spoonfield III 16:05, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :;Well considering there are enforcers(Police) in post-wa rbritain,she was probably caught turning tricks and put in jail. Mr.Wolf 16:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What are you talking about? She is Pre-war. Lord Spoonfield III 16:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Fuck the whole Fallout timeline! And do jails have silk sheets on the cots? Nitty 16:09, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::A sponge would be required for this cheap slut. Mr.Wolf 16:10, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::She was thinking about you. Being a WOLF and all. Nitty 16:11, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::In which cause she can go fuck herself(Oh wait). Mr.Wolf 16:12, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Your crappy joke earned an Video:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL Mr.Wolf 16:13, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::You've had a wife. 6 kids. You should know that sex is better than masturbation. And the poor girl has been licking herself in need... Nitty 16:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I do,but dignity isn't worth it,and i lose 74% of my dignity when i got married. Mr.Wolf 16:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) So how much did you lose/gain when you two left each other? Lord Spoonfield III 16:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Dignity? Screw dignity! Does she LOOK dignified? You are arguing about a furry porn image with a 14-year-old. Screw her already! Nitty 16:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::No. Mr.Wolf 16:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Ok then, would you do it if she ASKED you? Lord Spoonfield III 16:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :No.If i was drunk:I dunno, i cant fuckin' rememebr half the things i say when im drunk. Mr.Wolf 16:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Really? If she ASKED you?! Lord Spoonfield III 16:23, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::If i was drunk,id probably say something stupid (Like yes) or pointless(Like butter)